


GOT7 x Reader

by Chasity1497



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Multi, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Slice of Life, Smut, will be adding more tags soon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-19 09:24:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12407619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasity1497/pseuds/Chasity1497
Summary: The majority is head canons. Just a bundle of GOT7 members x Reader stuff. Enjoy!





	1. Bartender!GOT7

**Jaebum:**

  * Alright! First the looks!
  * Brown hair and casual wear!
  * Since the club is more of a chillax club, his uniform is a nice button up with slacks and his hair would be pushed back!
  * He’s the chic bartender!
  * The one where every other member looks up to become Jaebum is “Just so cool!” As said by Jackson!
  * You like to come in every Friday and Saturday night and sometimes the week days and have been dating Jaebum for a year now. 
  * You guys meet due to the fact that you come in every Friday to just chill and listen to your music while working on like either homework from campus or something…because  _The guy is watching me and he’s pretty cute and I need something to distract myself…_
  * Jaebum took immediate interest into you and you had liked him too
  * The boys basically set you two up and well, you and Jaebum has been together for a year!
  * Literally invents the different types and flavors of coffee and the other members and you are the guinea pigs to try them out….sometimes it doesn’t work out and everybody is rushing to the bathroom
  * Jaebum loves to keep you close and loves to show how you are his
  * Wrapping his arm around your shoulders/waist/back hugs/hugs/*Cough Cough* Hickeys…
  * His cuddles are amazing and you crave them
  * Literally made a coffee after you called “My Girl”
  * It’s the most popular drink now…
  * Literally the most chillaxed boyfriend!



**Mark:**

  * This fluffy bean….
  * He’s literally the first thing you see when you walk in because he’s at the check in because you obviously have to have your name on the list to get in unless you have membership
  * Makes every woman’s day when he smiles at them
  * Definitely made yours when he smiled at you….and continued to look at you and smile…
  * Blushes too when you catch him because  _OH MY GOD SHE SAW ME…_
  * Jackson high-key jealous but also high-key shipping you two along with Yugyeom and BamBam and Youngjae…
  * You and Mark blushing madly when Jackson, Youngjae, and BamBam squealing behind Mark when you and Mark interact
  * After a few more visits Mark finally asks you out due to the shipping trio pushing Mark to do so
  * Comes to find out that Mark is such a nice guy and loves to be a little childish every once in awhile.
  * You find him absolutely adorable and even told him that
  * A few more dates and you and Mark are now an official couple
  * Cue the shipping trio screaming their heads off at the news
  * You and Mark moving things around in the shop and then laughing when Jaebum is searching everywhere for it and then finally looking at you two with a raised eyebrow
  * You and Mark are the “It” couple at the club…



**Jackson:**

  * Let’s talk about the Bouncer/Greeter
  * So after you check in with Mark you gotta get through Jackson
  * Who is the most sweetest guy ever and let’s a few things slide….A LOT…because “Oh what the hell! Go on in…you seem to be pretty cool…and also because you’re wearing an awesome snapback!”
  * You happened to have fell into his arms….quite literally….
  * As in like…someone pushed you because..well….apparently that guy just had such a terrible day he decided to legitimately push someone…which was you.
  * Jackson catching you and then glaring at the guy and the guy was like…”Oh shit” because a mad Jackson is not a pretty Jackson
  * The entire club is literally silent because an Angry Jackson…is a rare Jackson…
  * “Get out.”
  * And the guy is running out of the club like his life depended on it…which it was…
  * Jackson looking you over for injuries and your blushing like crazy because like…You know Jackson and Jackson knows you even though you only come in for coffee and the music like…every Thursday night
  * But Jackson has a crush on you
  * And you have a crush on him…
  * All the members knows this because IT’S SO OBVIOUS!!!
  * Jackson finally asking you out after you come back the next Thursday night and you’re squealing on the inside because… _oh my god…Jackson!!! What?!?! Jackson likes me!!!_
  * Jackson also freaking out on the inside because like… _Oh my god…she said yes!!!_
  * Then going behind the bar where Jaebum and Youngjae was watching and then did a small squeal in which Jaebum and Youngjae rolled their eyes and then said…”ABOUT TIME!!!”
  * BamBam and Youngjae and now Yugyeom enjoying the interaction between Jackson and You every time you come 
  * Becoming an official couple made the members happy because now there is someone who can CONTROL JACKSON!!!
  * Jackson just letting you through like every night now and everybody in line complains but then Jackson glares and says “You got something to say about my bae???”
  * Everybody quickly shutting up
  * That guy that pushed you came back and Jackson THANKED HIM FOR PUSHING YOU INTO HIM BECAUSE NOW HE HAS AN AMAZING PERSON IN HIS LIFE THAT HE LOVES SO MUCH!
  * Threatens the guy again like…”You touch my girl….I swear…”



**Jinyoung:**

  * Works behind the counter with Jaebum and Youngjae
  * Swoons everybody at the club because like…his coffee is amazing….
  * You happen to be that girl that sits in the corner by the window reading with coffee and a small pastry that Yugyeom has made
  * Jinyoung loving the aesthetic of you and is literally just watching you every time you’re there because…”god she’s so beautiful…”
  * “Then go talk to her!” BamBam would say and Jinyoung would act like he wasn’t doing anything and then fuss at BamBam too go and carry around the mugs on the platter for people to grab
  * Jinyoung proceeding to look back at you and BamBam smirking at Jinyoung….Jinyoung clicks his tongue at BamBam because BamBam was right…
  * You see the cute bartender walking your way and is like… _He’s finally going to talk to me!!!_
  * You nod a yes when he asks to sit in front of you and then low-key tilts his head to look at the book title and his heart skips a beat because (Insert a book title) is also his favorite…
  * “Oh! I like that book.”
  * “It’s my favorite! Which part do you like best?”
  * You both falling in love with each other and Mark and Jackson and BamBam and basically the other members just watching you two and smiling at the calm cuteness
  * You basically coming to the club every day now and discussing books and coffee’s with him until one day Jinyoung asks you out and you’re like “Finally. I was waiting for you to ask me. I was getting ready to ask you if you didn’t do so today!”
  * Jinyoung blushing because you like him too!
  * Dates at the Library or sometimes the club if you want something cheap and to relax at
  * Him kissing you on the cheek and then lips when you finally became official…
  * Grossing BamBam and Yugyeom out with the kisses even though they are short and sweet
  * Jinyoung smirking at BamBam and Yugyeom because…”I can get some now and you guys still don’t have a lady yet! And all I did was talk about books!”
  * Showing you how to make your favorite cup of coffee
  * Him being the proud boyfriend when you made a perfect cup of it and then kissing you again
  * Cue BamBam and Yugyeom’s gags and coughs at the action…
  * “You wanna die?”



**Youngjae:**

  * He also works behind the counter at the register
  * Everybody loves his hand writing when he writes their names on the cups
  * He makes the custom mugs for the club because he also does the graphic designs around the club
  * You happen to come in every Friday night because you’re his best friend…
  * But OH!!!! JAEJAE HAS A CRUSH ON YOU AND YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON JAEJAE!!!
  * It’s OBVIOUS AND THE WHOLE CLUB KNOWS IT!!!
  * The whole club is basically rooting for you guys to get together
  * The customers would ask Youngjae when he’s going to ask you and Youngjae would blush super hard and laugh his precious laugh and say “Soon…maybe…”
  * And Soon was right…you walked in and Youngjae was like… _alright…you can do this man…_
  * Jaebum coming up to him wishing him luck
  * It finally happens and the whoLE CLUB CHEERS FOR YOU GUYS AND YOU’RE HIDING A BLUSH AND A SMILE AND YOUNGJAE’S LIKE…”OH MY GOD!!!”
  * You’re known as the “Cute Couple” and honestly…you both like that title
  * Youngjae making you a personal mug that no one in the club is allowed to use except you
  * He’s hugging you almost all the time…because hugging you is his safe place and he basically just likes to hold you and sneak some neck kisses in because he knows you’re ticklish there.
  * You’re allowed every in the club because you’re such a sweet person and the members know you wouldn’t sabotage anything



**BamBam:**

  * He’s the fashionable waiter who’s actually a pretty awesome guy to hang and talk with
  * He also walks around the club with a platter of small pastry’s and cups of coffee for people to just grab
  * You happen to just be a regular that BamBam is crushing so hard on…
  * And you’re low-key crushing on him
  * Yugyeom supporting him every step of the way
  * Jackson going over to you and then tells you that BamBam likes you and would like to have a date with you
  * BamBam freaking the hell out when you say yes because like “OMFG!! What do I do?! What do I wear? OMG…what if I screw up?!”
  * The date actually went by smoothly
  * You and BamBam accidentally confessing to each other a few nights after the date and then you both just decided to just become a couple!
  * Everything is so casual and smooth being with BamBam
  * You’re both comfortable with each other
  * BamBam finishing up a round of walking around with the platter and then coming over to you and then just pulling you into his side on the couch and holding you so close
  * Yugyeom squealing because his, basically brother, now has a girl and is super cute with her!
  * BamBam likes to snuggle his face into the crook of your neck while holding you close and whispers “I Love you baby” every time he does so
  * BamBam may be sweet with you but he’s actually being extremely intimate with you without no one noticing…
  * He’s really good at it too…”Curse you BamBam….oh shit…there…”
  * BamBam knows he’s looking good for you in his slim button up and slacks
  * Smirking at you when he catches you staring
  * BamBam actually pulling you with him to the dance floor and slow dancing with you and just holding you so close and humming along to the song in your ear
  * Yugyeom and all the other members are literally dying at the touching moment “I-I can’t! It’s so romantic and sweet! I didn’t know BamBam can be sweet!”
  * “I heard that JACKSON!!!”



**Yugyeom:**

  * He’s the small dessert baker!
  * Everybody loves his pastry’s and sweets!
  * Every dessert is decorated differently…
  * You’re always giving the baker great compliments
  * Yugyeom looks forward to the too….
  * Youngjae would come in and Yugyeom is nervous because “Did she like it? Oh my god…she doesn’t like it!”
  * Chill! She told me to tell you that it’s as good as ever!”
  * Yugyeom making special pastry’s just for your taste and sets them aside for whenever you come in.
  * When you do…he’s nervous again…
  * But OH!!! You’re walking through the doors and Yugyeom freezes cause like… _holy shit….is she coming to personally thank me?_
  * “I feel like you’re starting to make these for me personally.”
  * Yugyeom smirking and denying but you already know the truth thanks to Youngjae…
  * You asking him for a date and Yugyeom spazzing out on the inside and then finally saying of course! 
  * It’s at the club but this time Yugyeom is not in the back…and everybody is like…OOOO….the baker is on a date!
  * Yugyeom being nervous even though everything is going well
  * Accidentally tripped BamBam who spilled everything on the platter on his own girlfriend…
  * BamBam chasing Yugyeom around the club because….”YOU’RE SO DEAD! THAT WAS NEW DRESS I BOUGHT FOR MY GIRL!!”
  * Yugyeom finally kissing you on the lips after like the fifth date
  * Yugyeom letting you in the back with him and let you help him with the pastry’s
  * Jaebum hires you to help Yugyeom because there’s only one baker and they need another
  * Yugyeom being extremely happy that his girl get’s to work with him
  * Everybody loving the desserts now because now they know that there are two very CUTE PEOPLE WHO ARE SO IN LOVE WITH EACH OTHER BAKING THEM!




	2. Hybrid!GOT7

## Jaebum: Cat

  * He’s a Burmese cat hybrid
  * His fur his black and has blue eyes in his cat form
  * His human form though…still has his cat ears and his tail
  * He’s a bit laid back in a cool way
  * Ironically…works at a dog cafe because he actually likes dogs
  * You happened to have come in with your puppy and took him off the leash to play with the others and Jaebum is like…”That’s a cute puppy”
  * And you’re like “Thank you?”
  * And he’s like “Surprised that a cat likes a dog?”
  * And you’re blushing because now you have to say “No…Your looks kind of took me aback for a second”
  * Jackson whistling at the comment and Jaebum glares at the dog hybrid
  * You order and then sit at the table to where you can watch your puppy play…and the cat hybrid work…
  * You come in more often and after a month…Jaebum finally decides to ask you out…thanks to Jackson…
  * A couple of more dates and full blown kiss to the lips..Jaebum is now calling you his girlfriend
  * He uses his tail to wrap around your waist…(LET THIS SINK IN!!!)
  * Loves it when you cuddle up to him
  * In his cat form…he’s cuddling you in your lap and nudging his head against your hand for some petting or scratches
  * NAPS!!!
  * NAPS WITH CAT JAEBUM AND YOUR PUPPY



## Mark: Dog

  * He’s a Golden Retriever
  * Beautiful golden fur…and chocolate brown eyes!
  * He’s more like a relaxed guy
  * His human form though….his dog ears still there and his fluffy tail…
  * Like Jaebum….He ironically works a cat cafe…
  * You come in and he immediately smells dog all over you… _is that…a golden retriever?_
  * “Excuse me?”
  * Realized he said that out loud…but perks up when you tell him you have a golden retriever pup
  * You smile when he tells you he is a golden retriever breed
  * You’re both now talking about puppies…in a cat cafe…
  * You’re interrupted when a kitten rubs on your leg and you pick it up and Mark is just watching you being cute with a kitten and then blushes hard when you catch him staring
  * BamBam is watching Mark watch you and he’s like…”Dude…you practically marked her with your eyes.”
  * And he would respond by “I know. So, now that I marked her..Don’t touch her. “ *Growls a little* but BamBam knows Mark is being playful
  * Mark just decides to ask you out after you come back a coupe of more times
  * BamBam cheering Mark on…
  * BamBam and the ENTIRE cafe cheering when you become official…
  * Mark playing with your puppy…all the damn time..
  * Mark cuddling you….ALL THE DAMN TIME
  * Kisses…all the damn time…
  * BamBam gagging at it and Mark growling at him
  * Loves playing outdoors with you when he is in his dog form…
  * The puppy loves Mark to death…
  * An annoyed dog Mark when he is napping in the sun and the puppy just jumps him xD
  * Mark enjoying the thought that his scent is all over you now…



## Jackson: Dog

  * He’s a Labrador Retriever
  * Short but beautiful golden fur with brown eyes
  *  His human form though….those cute short floppy dog ears and tail…
  * HE’S ACTIVE!! Like there is no rest with this guy
  * Likes going on runs in the morning…Either in his human form or dog form…which ever he feels like
  * Works at a dog cafe with Jaebum because…”PUPPIES!!!!”
  * You come in and order and then started playing with the puppies and Jackson is like…”Cute.”
  * Jaebum sighing at him
  * Jackson watching you every time you visit playing with the puppies and just watching you smile and hearing your beautiful laugh
  * You knowing that he’s been watching you but you’re too shy to talk to the handsome hybrid…
  * Jackson finally being a man and going up to you after you take a seat at a table and then all the puppies are surrounding you two now wanting attention
  * Jackson’s like “Sorry about that…they all love me because I’m part dog..”
  * You laughing it off and Jackson is smiling and then he’s suddenly you asking you out and he’s thinking… _what the hell did I just do?_
  * And you say sure and Jackson’s tail is wagging like crazy
  * You and Jackson become official after a couple of dates and the last one being…a mess…as in like…he accidentally transformed out of excitement and got you both kicked out of the restaurant…
  * Literally has to hold you somehow…
  * Basically…it’s all about that skinship
  * Holding your waist when walking
  * Laying his head in your lap and wrapping his arms around your waist
  * Spooning you in bed
  * Curling up next to you on the couch in his dog form
  * He convinces you to buy a puppy…that’s the same breed as him…
  * Names it Jack



## Jinyoung: Cat

  * He’s a Bengal Cat
  * Beautiful leopard like fur and green eyes
  * His human form though…those cat ears and tail…
  * Relaxed most of the time
  * Works at a library…because…”It’s quiet and I can take naps their in my cat form and I get pets and scratches from them all the time while they’re reading a good book.”
  * Everybody loves him and you’re no exception…since you’ve been dating him for a year and a half now
  * You’ve known Jinyoung since he started working there and you two just hit it off
  * He would transform in his cat form and cuddling up to you when reading
  * Also when you come in to read…he would just sit with your back against his chest and his chin on your shoulder and reading the book with you
  * Goes to the cat cafe that Mark works at
  * Mark jealous when all the kittens and cats goes to Jinyoung and you
  * Cuddle times with Jinyoung…
  * His tail wrapped around your waist as he’s holding you from behind
  * Or his tail wrapped around your wrist as you’re petting him in your lap at home in his cat form
  * His kisses though…
  * Slow and soft and cupping your cheek(s) while holding you close
  * It’s basically a fluffy relationship with him



## Youngjae: Dog

  * He’s an adorable Yorkshire Terrier 
  * Fluffy blonde fur and brown eyes!!
  * His human form though…those cute little dog ears and tail!!! (OMFG!! LIKE SERIOUSLY!!!)
  * He’s such a cutie and his personality reflects that!!
  * Works at a music store…or well…basically owns it!!!
  * You are a regular and Puppy Jae has a crush on you because he knows your taste of music and it’s…the same as his…
  * And because he likes your smile, and your laugh, and your eye, and basically everything about you
  * He get’s nervous every time he sees you opening the door
  * This time you go straight to the register and is like “I think I kind of like you…Can I have your number? Or uhh…is that okay to ask?” You’re also a nervous wreck
  * BUT NOT AS MUCH AS YOUNGJAE RIGHT NOW BECAUSE ON THE INSIDE HE IS LIKE…. _omg…she likes me…WTF DO I DO?…Youngjae. snap out of it…give her your number and then ask her out!_
  * You say yes when he does and it’s such a beautiful and cute relationship…every customer adores your relationship…
  * Did I mention that you work with him now?
  * When you’re both at home…he likes to be in his dog form and cuddle up int your lap while watching tv
  * Naps with him are amazing. He’s either sleeping on your chest or stomach in his dog form and your both facing each other and he’s holding you close in his human form
  * Likes holding you from behind and nudging his face into the crook of your neck whenever you’re sitting
  * BASICALLY IT’S A FLUFFY JAE BEING WITH AN EQUALLY FLUFFY YOU



## BamBam: Cat

  * He is a Bombay Cat
  * BEAUTIFUL BLACK FUR AND GREEN EYES!!!
  * His human form though…those black cat ears and equally black tail
  * SASSY!!! LIKE…NO…HE’S SASSY
  * Works at a cat cafe with Mark
  * You’re a regular and BamBam has been eyeing you for awhile now and Mark tries to help Bam out but Bam thinks he can do it himself…
  * Nope…He tries to go up to you but “Cat got your tongue?”
  * “Shut up Mark and help me…”
  * Mark tells you bluntly that BamBam likes you and wants to know if he can take you out
  * Gives BamBam the thumbs up when you say yes
  * After like…6 dates because he keeps messing up xD… you’re officially a couple
  * Hes always holding you somehow…a hand on your hip, and arm around your shoulder, his tail wrapped around your waist or around your wrist
  * Hugs…back hugs, regular hugs, spooning, holding you from the back and nudging his face into your neck and giving you a few kisses there 
  * When it’s just you two at home…he’s all about that skinship
  * Even in his cat form
  * Jumping into your lap and laying there as you pet him
  * You’re napping and he’ll just gently jump onto you and lay on your chest
  * Never speak about rain…it’s a forbidden word with him…



## Yugyeom: Cat

  * He’s a Bombay Cat too
  * BLACK FUR ALL THE WAY BUT WITH BLUE EYES
  * His human form!!!…Black cat ears and tail!!!
  * Sassy, but such a sweetheart when you’re considered close to him
  * Works at the same cat cafe as BamBam and Mark
  * You happen to be a dog hybrid…a Retriever/Lab. Beautiful black fur!
  * And Yugyeom instantly smells you and is instantly like pushing Mark to the register because like…”She’s a dog…You do it…”
  * You getting highly offended and basically about jumped over the counter to beat him
  * Every time you come in it’s an insult after the other…
  * But actually, Yugyeom just really likes you and loves messing with you and seeing you get mad because…”She’s cute when she gets mad at me”
  * Mark and BamBam looking at each other because they know that the cat is basically in love with the dog.
  * You come in one day all sad and Yugyeom is instantly there and you thought he was just going to insult you..
  * BUT OH!!! He’s pulling you in for a hug and his tail wrapping around you and you bawl your eyes out and tell him how horrible your day was and you both spent like 3 hours just talking and then he asks you out…
  * A couple of dates and your official
  * The insults never stop but now you’re both just messing around with each other
  * Those cuddles though….
  * You’re in your dog form and he’s in his cat form and Yugyeom is basically the little spoon when you’re in your dog/cat forms.
  * Human forms, it’s the opposite. He’s the big spoon and you’re the little spoon
  * Sleeping in your lap or you curled up against his side
  * His tail wrapped around your waist as you’re watching tv or you laying your head in his lap
  * Him holding you close from behind and kissing your neck
  * It’s such a cute relationship….insults back and forth but makes it up with cuddles and kisses and etc.




	3. Demon!GOT7

## Jaebum:

  * ….Deadly looks
  * His black hair brushed back and piercings all along his ears
  * Leather jackets….or…black jackets….tee’s and jeans (OMFG)
  * I mean…since he’s a demon…he has to look sinful…LIKE HE DOES EVERYDAY!!
  * Mainly feeds from hate
  * Like…there is no day when he does not look sinful
  * You happen to be in the same club as he and his group is at…
  * You basically took Jaebum by surprise when you rejected his ass
  * The rest of GOT7 “Oooing” and “ahhing” and then laughing and then shuts the hell up when Jaebum glares at them
  * And like…every Friday night he’s trying to get you to fall into the sin of lust because “Damn it! I’m fucking starving. I need someone to sin”
  * And one night…He notices that you’re not there and the other’s notice that he seems down and knows what it’s about…
  * He’s listening to everybody around the world to see if he can hear you at least and he does…
  * Apparently a drunk guy has snatched you and is trying to have sex with you
  * BUT OH!!! Jaebum appears and he has murder in his eyes but he softens when he sees you and decided to just take you and teleport out
  * “So, I was right..You’re a demon….Thank you for saving me. He’s pretty strong and when I tried getting away more people came and took me.”
  * Jaebum realizes that he’s fallen for you and you start to like him back because there must be some good in him after all
  * He finally asks you on a date instead of asking to come with him and his black heart skips a beat
  * You both becoming official after like 3 dates
  * The boys loving the fact that you’re the only one that can make the leader of there devil group so soft and un-demon like
  * Jackson is you’re number one fan
  * Very protective over you. 
  * He can finally feed though but Luckily it doesn’t kill you because he’s just feeding off of the sinful things you do
  * Cuddles are a must with him…



## Mark:

  * He’s a deceiver…
  * Looks cute but is all about that sin…
  * Mainly feeds from Sadness/Hate
  * Like women and men would go up to him and then like  **bam** …somehow the human has committed a sin and Mark is feeding from it and smiling down at you all evil like…because he knows he has you in the palm of his hand
  * One night, he just felt like prowling in the night because he’s a little hungry and needs some sin
  * He found you…walking all alone on the side walk
  * He approaches you gently in order to not scare you off and sees that you’ve been crying
  * Mark is thinking…Perfect…She’s already ready…
  * You of course, stop in your path due to him blocking you and he looks so nice and sweet but you’re pretty suspicious because he’s a stranger
  * He stretches his hand out “The name’s Mark. I heard you crying and got a little worried. You’ll never know who could like murder you here out on the streets by your self. Don’t worry! I’m not one of those.”
  * You shake his hand and tell him your name and your both walking now and you’re not sure if it’s awkward of relaxing and reassuring.
  * H then asks what’s wrong and you tell him about your shitty day and then you’re finally home and Mark is getting ready to use his power on you but for some reason you’re not under it which confuses the shit out of him but he plays its off and tells you bye and then you both part ways 
  * It’s the next day and he’s out again and he finds you…again.
  * You’re both walking down the sidewalk and he’s trying to works his powers on you but it’s still not working and now he’s extremely confused
  * You, on the other hand, know what he is and luckily for you, you have a necklace that protects you from demon powers. But since he hasn’t tried to kill you, so luckily you’re not that afraid of him and thought that you could try and befriends with another demon
  * Since your best friend ever is one
  * This meeting that Mark has with you knows becomes a thing and you’re both falling for each other and opening up to each other and Mark is like… _what’s going on with me…what am I doing?_
  * He looks over at you again and see your beautiful smile and he knows that it’s done for…HE HAS FALLEN FOR YOU
  * The next meeting he asks you out on a date and on that date you tell him that you know what he is and what his intentions were at the beginning and told him about the necklace and then you tell him that he has become such a good person to be around and that struck Mark because…GOOD IS NOT IN HIS DICTIONARY BUT YOU CALLED HIM GOOD!
  * He finally kisses you after your like 3rd date and introduces you to the others and now he can feed off of you whenever you two have alone time…He never has to feel hungry…



## Jackson:

  * He’s energetic and will basically yell to the world that he’s there to feed off of your sins
  * Mainly feeds from lust
  * Let’s face it though…He wouldn’t even have to yell since he can basically get you to do anything with his caring and sweet personality
  * Which is totally deceiving because on the inside he is laughing too himself about how easy it is to get people to do sins like stealing or fighting or bringing men and women to his bed to feed from the sin of lust
  * He finds you though…
  * PLOT TWIST!!! You’re a demon too. You just don’t make it well know
  * So, when Jackson approaches you, he doesn’t realize it…But you find him amusing and let him do his thing
  * You let him take you to your apartment and you’re both going at it. You’re being pressed against the wall and he’s latching onto your neck and then moving to the bed 
  * Halfway through Jackson is noticing that something is off and that he’s not feeding off of you for some reason…
  * You can tell that he is confused and then you flip over and you’re riding him and driving him insane and then you both finish and Jackson moves away from you the instant you get off of him
  * You show him your demonic eyes and Jackson’s like…”How the fuck did I not notice?!?! No wander why I couldn’t feed from you!”
  * And you’re like…”But you have admit…that was amazing..”
  * Cue a blushing Jackson and then you shoo him out of your apartment
  * The next Saturday, You find a victim and you go to approach her but then Jackson approaches the same girl at the same time and you’re both now glaring at each other and the girls then backs away from this weird aura that’s going around you both
  * His group of friends…Basically got7 approaches behind him as backup and you’re group is behind you as back up
  * It’s basically a challenge accepted thing between you and Jackson now
  * It’s back and forth between you two. Stealing each other’s victims
  * But then…everything changes again…when you’re both arguing and it’s a heated moment now…Jackson just straight up kisses you and hen you both teleport to his apartment and it’s some angry sex
  * You both agree to call it a draw but what you don’t know is that Jackson actually likes you and what Jackson doesn’t know is that you actually like him but what they both don’t know is that they both know they both like each other
  * And then you’re both now trying out this relationship and it’s amazing honestly…You’re both not arguing anymore and now you’re both feeding from victims that you both catch



## Jinyoung:

  * This guy is that voice in the back of your head that encourages you to do it when you know you’re about to sin
  * Mainly feeds from theft
  * Has a motorcycle…
  * You have a bad girl reputation and he just happens to have caught a glimpse of you and he’s like…I’ve never been so turned on in my life…
  * He approaches you and you’re both flirting with each other
  * He tries to get you to sleep with him but you reject him for the first time in his life
  * You happened to have stolen his keys and you’re walking out the door and when you walk out he notices that he feels sin around and then notices that you have taken his keys and he’s bolting out the door but you started up the motorcycle and wave at him after securing the helmet and race off
  * Jinyoung basically has a boner like crazy and he really likes you and wishes to meet you again because He can feed off you a lot
  * AND IT HAPPENS!!!
  * He’s walking down the side walk the next Friday and sees a familiar motorcycle parked outside of another club
  * He smirks and walks in and he knows that it’s your sin that he smells and it seems like your trying to coax your guy friend to help you steal something from the convenience store across the street
  * And Jinyoung uses his power to be the voice in the back of the guys head to do it and Jinyoung quietly follows you both across the street and watches the crime take place but then it fails as the guy betrays you because he’s such a scaredy-cat
  * And Jinyoung doesn’t know why but he’s right there with you and helping you escape and then erases the victims memories and fixes the store up and then he takes the keys and gets on with you behind and drives away 
  * He then parks on the side and then you’re both walking through the park after and Jinyoung is feeling a bit satisfied from the sin you did.
  * Your laughing a bit and then thanking him for helping you back there
  * And Jinyoung’s like “Ahh it’s okay. Thanks for the food.”
  * And You’re like…”So you feed off of sins?? I was wandering how demons’ eat.”
  * Jinyoung’s chuckling and he then hands you the key’s to his motorcycle and you’re like “What?”
  * “Keep it. I can always get a new one.”
  * You then kiss his cheek and then drive away and maybe Jinyoung likes you…
  * You’re both hanging out now and doing things that human’s could get arrested for but you’re basically feeding Jinyoung purposefully now
  * Jinyoung has never felt so satisfied as he is with you and he’s starting to fall harder for you whenever you smile and laugh
  * He then just asks you to be his and you’re like hell yeah!
  * You’re both the couple that does everything together. You even cut down on the crimes becomes you’ve noticed that it exhausts Jinyoung when he has to erase multiple memories…
  * Sex almost every Friday night…



## Youngjae:

  * Since the Hyung line feeds from ALL sins, the Maknae line feeds from certain sins until they get old enough to feed from other sins
  * Youngjae’s sin that he feeds from is guilt/sadness
  * The way he feeds is either from guilty or sad people or getting someone who is committed to have sex with him and feeds from that guilt
  * He is basically a really bad demon that you don’t want to mess with if you’re in a committed relationship with someone
  * You happen to be a demon that feeds from sinful happiness. Like when a person does something bad and their happy about it. You can even feed from other demons. You’re a very dangerous demon that nobody should really mess with because you can feed to kill.
  * You bump into Youngjae when he is walking a dog in the park and you both side glance each other and continued walking.
  * You both know each other basically
  * You both bump into each other again at the club that the boys usually hang out at
  * “Hey there Jae! It’s good to see you.”
  * “You too.” He’s blushing like crazy…he practically likes you…and has liked you since…he first met you..which was  LONG time ago
  * You like Jae too…You’re both practically the same but feed from the opposite emotion…
  * Jae is also such a  sweetheart but only to you…
  * Practically makes you feel special…
  * The boys has been trying to get him to make a move on you but he’s always too shy…
  * But tonight was different…he hasn’t seen you in forever and you’re looking extra sexy tonight and it’s driving him insane and he’s thinking.. _.I so got to have her…right now_
  * You’re dancing with a victim you were feeding off of but then Youngjae is pulling you into a dark corner and pressed you against the wall and pressed his lips against yours and you’re like…holy shit…FINALLY…You’re kissing him back and he’s happy and you’re so happy…it’s basically public sex!!
  * The next day you wake up in his bed and find him laying next you and you both have hickey’s all over your necks and torso’s. 
  * But he’s not breathing…and you’re freaking out because you don’t remember feeding off of him and you’re shaking him trying to wake him up and you’re starting to feel all sad and upset and start to cry but then you feel his presence and you look down to see him smiling up at you
  * “You lil shit…I should have known. You always pretend to be dead whenever we meet. I should have caught on!” You’re laughing by now and Youngjae has feed from you after you feed a little bit off of him last night
  * “I’m sorry baby…But you taste so good…” he means it in both ways too…



## BamBam:

  * Feeds off of betrayal…like fights.
  * Like he’ll even start fights for no reason just to feed from them.
  * He’s a nasty demon to deal with too
  * You happen to be a hunter for demons trying to start shit
  * BamBam doing his thing by “accidentally” bumping into someone and blaming it on another guy and watches as the fight folds out and breathes in the sin and feeding from it.
  * You folding your arms and tapping your foot and then clearing your throat to get his attention
  * He turns around and is like “Damn it! Y/n! How do you always find me”
  * You pull out a file and start reading all of his information and he’s like…”yeah yeah yeah…we’ve already been through this…do you have to do it every single time you meet me?”
  *  Then you  go to handcuff him but then his group is behind him and you’re out numbered
  * And you glare at him and you’re like “Next time Bam…”
  * And then you see BamBam smirking and then you’re out of there without knowing that BamBam has put a mark on you
  * The next day almost all of your friends that you have met up with has basically cancelled on you last minute and when you were walking to go to the headquarters you find them hanging out together without you…you felt so betrayed…
  * BamBam has been watching you the whole time and feeding off of the betrayal…
  * You then meet up with a guy you’ve been going on dates with for like three weeks but then…he calls you up and then tells you that he doesn’t want to see you anymore
  * It’s starting to get dark and then you get a call from your boss…and just your luck…you lost your job…because apparently you’re just not good enough…
  * You’re basically crying at this point while BamBam is satisfied but then you turned around and went right up to him and slapped him. 
  * He’s pretty much shocked…
  * “I HATE YOU! This was all your fault wasn’t it!” You’re basically sobbing at this point…
  * “I didn’t do it. All I did was push their intentions to happen quicker. What I did was push the future into the present. Your friends all would have ditched you…that stupid guy would have broken up with you, and you would have been fired anyways…True that I feed from all the betrayal…but I didn’t make them do it…it as them all along.”
  * “Why would I get fired though? I’m the best that they have…”
  * “Because of this…” He kisses you…and damn it…he knew you liked him…
  * “I hate you..”
  * “And I love you!”



## Yugyeom:

  * Feeds off of Hate
  * Kind of like BamBam’s but this is just pure hate
  * He’s the most nastiest to deal with because he can basically make anyone hate each other and can cause the entire world to fall into chaos.
  * You, my dear, are a fallen Angel
  * You are jumping across the roofs of buildings pretending you have your wings again until you collide with someone and fall on top of the building
  * You sit up and then you look at the guy you collided with and he seems familiar but then he says your name and then you see that it’s Yugyeom
  * “What are you doing here on Earth? Aren’t you supposed to be guarding that guy?”
  * He watched as your eyes darkened and then he caught on. “You’re fallen.”
  * “Yeah you jackass.”
  * And Yugyeom is thinking… _wow…she changed a lot…_
  * You and Yugyeom used to be like day and night and very rarely got along due to the fact that its an Angel/Demon thing… 
  * And now that you’re fallen Yugyeom is kind of digging this badass attitude that you have…cussing and all that good stuff
  * “Now if you’ll excuse me…”
  * He watches as you hop to the next building and the next
  * The next time he Is standing on top of the building and seen you coming and stop in front of him. You’re wearing a black leather jacket and skinny’s and a white tee and you’re wearing dark make-up
  * “What now Yugy.”
  * “So, you’re calling me Yugy now?”
  * “I see you’re still causing chaos among friendships still and causing people to lose their shit. Feeling full yet?”
  * Luckily Yugyeom can’t feed off of you…”Go on a date with me…”
  * You’re blushing like crazy…because seeing him again last time made you think of the times on why you are fallen in the first place…
  * “Okay…”
  * And the date went well
  * And you and Yugyeom has been going on a date for like almost every Friday for a month now and then it’s the night that Yugyeom really wants to make it official with you…
  * He kisses you…and there goes your heart…
  * When you fell…you’re open to all the sins…and every sin you do…you’re heart turns black…and now that you’ve kiss Yugyeom…A demon of all things…You’re heart is now completely black…
  * Those cuddles with him though…Like it’s all nice and sweet and then it heats up…
  * You sometimes help him start shit up to help him feed
  * One night Yugyeom was curious…”Babe…Why did you fall?”
  * You sighed and kissed him…”I fell for you Yugy…”




	4. Grim Reaper!Jaebum

  * Jaebum has been reaping souls for like….359 years since he became a grim reaper.
  * You have to do a really bad sin in order to become one but Jaebum doesn’t remember his sin because he chose to forget his during his trial.
  * He’s the second best reaper
  * He likes order and abides by the rules
  * His reaper outfit is a black hat that hides him from humans because even though creatures can roam the streets with humans, it’s against the death rules for grim reapers to be seen.


  * Also black slacks, black button up and a black trench coat with a pendent that shows his rank.
  * But his outfits when he’s not working is basically like the GIF above or maybe sometimes lazy wear like sweaters, jeans, tee’s.
  * Hangs at the club where Yugyeom works at (If you haven’t noticed now, that club is the go-to hang out spot…)
  * Makes death jokes….they’re not really funny actually…
  * Get’s mad when his friends make death jokes and actually get reactions from it.
  * Proceeds to threaten them by saying that their souls will be the next card he will get.
  * You happen to be a ghost
  * That…Jaebum lost…or like the first time he’s ever been in the business.
  * He’s pretty angry about it…
  * You’re lucky that you’ve been hiding from him for a little while now.
  * “Ugh! She’s driving me insane. I know she’s avoiding me. But WHYYYYY!!!”
  * And then Jimin’s (His partner) is like “Dude…have you not seen what you look like when you approach souls? You’re like extremely intimidating.”
  * “No wander souls are scared when I approach. I thought it was just the thought that they died.”
  * But that’snot the reason why you’re avoiding him. You just wanted to haunt and scare people and experience what it’s like to be a ghost. 
  * Until a witch approached you (If you haven’t noticed…witches loves to terrorize ghosts…it’s their favorite kind of victims.) 
  * You were right at the entrance to the apartments building and the witch was like “Love being a ghost dear? Then stay as one from your window” and placed a curse on you to trap you in your apartment until you get an attachment. (If you haven’t noticed…this is how all ghosts turn out).
  * That gave Jaebum the opportunity to finally find you because you were staying in one place. 
  * He knocks on your door and you’re like “Oh man…it’s the damn reaper…”
  * You open the door and meet and angry looking reaper. 
  * You hesitantly waving and saying a faint hello and Jaebum is just staring at you…
  * “You almost got me demoted…”
  * “Ohhhh…..”
  * And you know you’re screwed and you’re looking down at your feet feeling guilty and Jaebum’s thinking like…. _shit…they’re cute_ …
  * And you step aside to let him in and you offer him tea but he refuses which makes you feel more guilty because like… _he does want anything from someone who almost got him to lose his job_ …
  * “So, it’s time for your fun…to stop and time to go Y/n L/n”
  * So, Jaebum tries and teleport you both to his Reaper room but he noticed that you didn’t teleport with him and he’s like…what??
  * He goes back and you’re just as confused and he’s like…”wait a minute….let me see the back of your neck.” 
  * And his suspicions were right because there was a witches curse mark on the back of your neck. 
  * “So…you can’t leave this apartment…”
  * “Nope…but I thought a reaper was able to do it…”
  * “This is a problem then. I can’t do any other souls until I collect yours. And I can’t collect yours because you’re cursed…”
  * “I’m sorry. I just wanted to experience the ghost like life and now I’m cursed  and possibly ruined your job and you’ll get demoted super badly. Ughhhh….I’m soooo sorry.”
  * Jaebum’s like.. _.they’re about to cry…uhhh….what to do_.
  * And he’s like  _JIMIN!! He can possibly make you happy right_?
  * So the next day Jaebum brings Jimin’s smiling face to you and he’s smiling face was now having an effect on you because now your giggling with Jimin and smiling a little bit and Jaebum makes Jimin be that one person to always checkup on you while Jaebum will check up on you every once in a while just to see if you’ve made an attachment so, that he can FINALLY take your soul. 
  * What he doesn’t know is that he already has a small liking to you but he hasn’t realized it yet…
  * So…the next couple of months was Jimin coming over and hanging out with you unless he had a job then it was Jaebum just watching you (not in a creepy like way but just making sure you’re doing alright… ~~because of that small little crush he has on you~~ )
  * So, now….since you and Jimin has been bonding and becoming amazing friends…you’re telling all your stories to Jaebum…
  * Now…Jaebum…the abide by the rules guy who adores Jimin…is starting to hate hearing stories about you and his partner…having fun…together…
  * “I can’t be jealous. Why would I be jealous if I WAS jealous?”
  * So then Jimin had a job and Jaebum was super excited to see you…but never really showed it…so you open the door and let him in and you fix him tea like usual.
  * So then your story starts and Jaebum is thinking… _ughhh…please talk about stuff that you want to do with me!_  
  * And Jaebum pauses his thinking and he’s like… _holy shit…I like them_ …
  * And Jaebum quickly stands up, cutting you off and just walks out the door because if he hears Jimin’s name from your mouth again…I’m going to burst!
  * You’re like…wtf?! Did I say something wrong?
  * So Jimin comes back and you tell him what happened and Jimin is thinking like…dude…he’s totally fallen for you and is jealous… _Looks like Genie!Jungkook owes me some money now since I won the bet_ …
  * After getting his pay from Genie!Jungkook he goes to Jaebum…hesitantly of course….and Jimin’s like…”Hey…I know you don’t need me around right now…but I think you need to tell them how you feel or you’re just going to get worse and worse…”
  * “I have nothing to tell Jimin.”
  * “DuDE…You like them…there’s no denying it now. You know it. And I know that she likes you too.”
  * And Jaebum gets happy and he’s like “She does?”
  * “Yeah…that’s all I hear about when we hang. Stuff like…’Jaebum thought I didn’t see him clean up my kitchen but I did.’ or…Jaebum thought I didn’t see him look at me with a soft smile…but I did.’ She gets all smiley when she talks about you.”
  * “Dude…I’m so sorry for getting jealous at you…I thought they liked you…”
  * So Jimin then tells Jaebum that you were very upset when he just walked out..
  * Jaebum then just teleports back to your front door and softly knocks on it and when you open up he pulls you into a hug and was like…”I’m so sorry…but I love you so much and I’m sorry for all the times I’ve made you upset. I don’t care if I get demoted…I will NOT take your soul away. You’re mine and death will not take you away from me.”
  * And you’re like…what?
  * Jaebum says that Jimin told him and you’re like…”JIMIN! GDI!!!”
  * “So…you have an attachment on me now don’t you?”
  * And you’re like…”not yet” and walk up to him and stand on your toes and gently press your lips against his and then your mark fades away because you’ve made an attachment. “Now I do.”
  * And Jaebum’s like…”Wanna go to the park. Pretty sure you want to get out of this apartment for a little while.”
  * SO the relationship starts now…
  * All da cuddles!!!
  * Temple kisses
  * Jaebum did get demoted but he can easily get promoted back up with the work he does. 
  * You’re such a great supporter to him and he loves you for that.
  * “Baby…I love you so much. Thank you for staying by my side.”
  * Wild nights with him though…
  * Him teaching you all the cool ghost powers
  * Being proud when you master one
  * “Thank you for taking care of me Jae..”
  * “Anything for my ghost.”
  * He’s only all cute and boyfriend material with you but not when he’s working.
  * Let’s you go on his job’s every once in awhile.
  * “Jae…don’t look so intimidating when you approach them!”
  * “Do you want to wear the hat y/n?”
  * Jimin’s like fanboying in the background over the cute relationship
  * SUPER CUTE REAPER/GHOST RELATIONSHIP!!!




	5. Mummy!Jackson

  * A brother of a royal family
  * His older brother poisoned him because Jackson was chosen to become King
  * He has some how came back to life in like 1805 due to a spell that was placed on him since birth
  * He has to wrap his joints with cloth or his limbs would fall off
  * Watched the Earth evolve and he also watched the trial of creatures wanting to roam the streets safely like any other human
  * Now that it’s 2017 he has like….a whole population of friends and never have to worry about hiding his bandages when he is roaming the streets
  * Since he is still technically royal (rich after selling his jewelry that was now known as artifacts and treasure and got extremely rich from his own jewels and old clothes)
  * He wears extremely expensive clothes and jewelry and owns a penthouse. 
  * Every human falls for his handsome looks
  * “You must have been royal in your past life!” Que Jackson being smug and has the you’re not wrong face
  * You happen to be a Grim Reaper
  * And you were supposed to reap Jackson’s life….but when you got to his grave…he was gone and soon found out about the spell and the Grim Counsel made you stick to the case until you found his soul
  * You’ve been searching for him forever until you found out he lived in Seoul and found him with some friends and just decided to follow him ( ~~totally not like a stalker~~ ) until he is alone for you to peacefully take his soul.
  * You decide to walk past the door towards your apartment and litterally accidentally bumped into him as Jackson started walking out.
  * And you notice that Jackson knows what you are and you’re like..T _hink!!! What to do?? WAIT!!_  “You! I’ve been searching for you forever!”
  * Jackson’s like “You’re a very beautiful Reaper!”
  * You’re blushing like crazy because no one has ever complimented you
  * You bend down to pick up your notebook and seen that he disappeared but now you have an aura 
  * And when you went to collect it to keep track of Jackson you saw Jackson’s deepest feeling and it was an evil grudge against his older brother but he can’t do anything about it because his brother is not of this world
  * Jackson’s older brother is a Grim Reaper for the evil deed he has done to Jackson
  * You happen to run into Jackson again at a bar and you’re like “Are you always this loud?”
  * “It’s easier to find me right? Let me buy you a drink, yeah?”
  * And you accept the offer and Jackson’s thinking FINALLY!! Got her where I want her!
  * So Jackson looks at you as you sit down and he goes…”So…you’ve been following me for a few years now.”
  * You choke on your drink because you have been following him since you found out he lived in Seoul…”You knew?”
  * “I saw you out of the window that day you “bumped” into me”
  * “Ohhh. I really did bump into you by accident though. I didn’t see you walking out.”
  * “You’re clumsy for a Grim Reaper. It’s cute y/n.”
  * “How do you know my name?”
  * “You’re notebook…”
  * *A slap on the forehead for you*
  * You and Jackson started hanging out and you completely forgetting about what you’re supposed to do with his soul. 
  * One night you and Jackson was walking and you both bumped into another grim reaper.
  * The reaper was like “I’M SO SORRY Y/N!” 
  * And you’re like….I know that voice…this is not good…
  * When Jackson turned around and seen that the Grim Reaper was actually his brother, you seen his eyes glare daggers at him and started walking towards him until you grab him and freeze him in time for a few minutes to talk with his Brother.
  * “Look…you’re his brother…and he’s the reason why you’re…
  * “A grim reaper. Did I kill him?”
  * “Poisoned. because you hated him because he was chosen as king of Egypt instead of you.”
  * “Why haven’t you collected his soul???”
  * You blushed because you realized you actually like him and Jackson’s brother is smirking at you because he’s known you for a few years now.
  * “SHUT UP!!!”
  * “I won’t tell anyone. I’ll leave before you unfreeze him and watch him try to kill an already dead person.”
  * He quickly disappeared and you made time start again.
  * “He was here y/n.”
  * “I think we need to talk Jackson.”
  * You take him to your place and tell him about your situation and his brother’s.
  * “So…I can’t take revenge on him then.”
  * “Nope. You can’t kill a Grim Reaper. We’re soul-less and we just…don’t die.”
  * “He doesn’t have his memory of his previous life at all?”
  * “Nope. He doesn’t even know you Until I told him who you were to him.”
  * You watched him sigh a growl in frustration. 
  * “I’m sorry it’s like this Jackson…”
  * “Take my soul please. I have no reason to stay on Earth any longer.”
  * “I can’t…I like you too much to have you leave like that.”
  * “What? You like me too?”
  * “TOO?!?”
  * This relationship spirals into such an expensive and cute one!
  * Imagine him giving you a key to his penthouse!!!
  * “Baby?! Can you help me wrap up me knees?”
  * “OH MY GOD! JACKSON GET YOUR ARM OUT OF THE CABINET!”
  * “You weren’t scared?”
  * “Really? I see people’s deaths!”
  * Shopping though….
  * “Why always black?!”
  * “Why complain? You where black too.”
  * “So? I just think you would look very pretty in this Earth Green dress.”
  * “Only because it was your family’s color.”
  * “EXACTLY!!!”
  * Cuddles!!!
  * But…such an expert in bed…
  * Jackson’s brother and you working on a same case and he goes “Did Jackson suck the life out of you on your neck?”
  * “GDI JACKSON!”
  * Jackson creating peace with his brother and it’s a happy moment because your boyfriend and best friend is a family again…well kind of…since his memory is still erased. 
  * “I love you so much my pretty reaper.”




	6. Genie!BamBam

  * Let’s first appreciate what his genie form would look like
  * Jewelry everywhere
  * Piercing’s in his ears
  * I’m talking about ones that are connected with chains and large hoops and long earrings. Like they’re extravagant.
  * Necklaces…Like 5 of them. One beaded and the rest are either gold or silver chains with runes and faces of his elder genies on them.
  * One gold chain that goes around his ankle
  * Two thick gold band on his wrists that keeps him “prisoner”
  * A gold headband
  * He’s barefoot…he never wanted to wear those awful pointed shoes…
  * Nails painted gold
  * No shirt obviously because male genie’s just don’t.
  * But those puffy pants with a thick black waistband that covers his bellybutton so no worries about a shirt!
  * White hair…
  * Gold eye make-up!
  * Now…Time for whenever he is going to go out in public!
  * Still have that white hair…
  * Two silver hoops in his ears
  * His lucky necklace…which is the Genie necklace!
  * The two gold bands are now two gold chains on his wrist as a reminder that he is never free from his necklace.
  * His clothing choice is wide! Some days it’s punk, or extravagant like suites.
  * Other days its casual…like a button up and slacks or his lazy wear…which is basically some skinny’s and a Tee. 
  * As for personality…
  * Cocky as hell.
  * But such a sweetheart…at the same time!!
  * Loves being in the outside world more than his Genie room in the Necklace. 
  * Unlike other Genie’s, he can go to the Outside world without rubbing the face of the necklace…
  * He’s basically a high ark Genie! 
  * He’s still not a free genie though.
  * Likes clubbing…
  * Especially the one where the Bartender Succubus Yugyeom works at! 
  * They’re basically like brothers and came to acknowledge that fact themselves.
  * He lives with a Mummy named Jackson Wang and they’re best friends too.
  * They all three hang out at the club all the time.
  * One day at the club, after drinking and dancing around and having laughs with Yugyeom and Jackson, BamBam lost his necklace and didn’t realize it!
  * BUT OH!!! You pick it up!!!
  * BamBam woke up inside of his Genie room instead of his bedroom of his shared apartment with Jackson.
  * He tried getting out but couldn’t and there would only be one reason for that.
  * Someone has his necklace and now…he is under the “Three-Wishes” contract.
  * You’ve heard of the “Necklace of the Legend Genie”
  * And now that you finally have it
  * You rubbed it and lo-and-behold an annoyed BamBam in his Genie form appeared before you.
  * “How did you get my necklace?”
  * “I found it at the club last night…”
  * He’s just staring at you and then clicked his tongue in annoyance because… _Damn…she’s so pretty….but…I’m stuck as a contracted Genie…_
  * “So uhhhh….-”
  * “Three wishes. Be care-”
  * “Be careful with what I wish for because it might turn out to be disastrous.”
  * “Yeah that. Anyways…Anything you want to wish for right now?”
  * “Uhhh…no…I was just checking to see if this actually worked…”  _He’s so pretty.._.
  * “Well, you should think of three wishes so that I can get my necklace back and go back to my cozy apartment and then hang out with my bros tonight”
  * “Then my first wish is that you were at your apartment and then tonight go hang out with your bro’s.”
  * Bambam was completely confused but did the wish anyways and poofed into the living room in front of Jackson.
  * Scared the shit out of him too…
  * “Someone has my necklace and now I’m under this stupid contract now. It’s been awhile since I granted wishes.”  
  * “Yeah but is she pretty???”
  * “How do you know it’s a she?”
  * “Because you’re smiling.”
  * “Shit…”
  * Later that night after BamBam changed into a black button up and slacks he told Yugyeom his situation and come to find out that Yugyeom was the one that found the necklace and then You came and asked him if you could have it and Yugyeom gave it to you because….”Dude…you need a girl…”
  * Which goes to BamBam almost killing Yugyeom but went against it because it’s true…
  * After the night was over he poofed back to your apartment in his genie form because the wish was over and found you in a corner of your bedroom crying.
  * “Are you okay?”
  * “Just got fired because apparently they’re cutting down on their expenses and don’t need as many people to work for them anymore.”
  * BamBam proceeding to hesitantly sit beside you and pull you in for a hug as comfort even though you both only met each other for like 5 minutes.
  * It was comforting to you because a hug was what you needed.
  * You both staying like that for at least an hour before you finally pulled away and thanked him
  * “You know, you could just wish to have your job back.”
  * “I rather not. I rather work hard to get a job than just get it because of a wish.”
  * BamBam realizing that you’re totally different from anybody else he’s been under contract with and maybe….he might like you….
  * It’s been a couple of weeks of you and BamBam just hanging out until you want to use your second wish.
  * You rubbed the necklace and there he was in his Genie form smiling down at you
  * “You called?”
  * “My second wish. I would like to have a nice date with the guy I met at the bookstore.”
  * BamBam was hurt…and never wanted to make the wish happen…or more likely have wishes for Good dates to be on the forbidden list….but he begrudgingly had to make the wish come true and had to “go” with you on the date because now you never take the necklace off.
  * After the date, You tried to call BamBam to thank him but he wouldn’t come out…
  * You went to the club that night and went to Yugyeom, to ask him why BamBam wasn’t coming out
  * You told Yugyeom of the second wish and Yugyeom then figured that BamBam was jealous
  * You felt bad because now you know that there is a possibility that BamBam might like you or was just jealous that you spent time with another guy than him
  * It’s been a month since you and BamBam talked….also been a month since BamBam came out of the necklace…
  * He’s basically just sitting on his couch in the necklace watching you the entire time and pouting and wallowing in his wish for you to like him back because god…he’s really in love with you and doesn’t know what to do…
  * You then call BamBam after such a long time and BamBam finally appears in front of you but avoids eye contact
  * “BamBam…My third wish….”
  * “I can’t make that guy fall in love with you. It’s forbidden wishes.”
  * “I wish that you were a free genie.”
  * “Wait what???”
  * The gold bands around his wrists falls off and the necklaces looses it’s special glow and he just stares at you
  * “Now that you’re free…” You going up to him and then slowly leaning up on your toes for a kiss and BamBam’s eyes goes…0.0
  * BamBam enjoying his free life and being with you. 
  * Showing you off in front of Yugyeom and Jackson
  * Taking you to the club and dancing with you
  * Taking you to his favorite places and vice versa
  * Him giving you his jewelry to wear because “damn…you look sexy!”
  * Him letting you try on female genie clothes because…”holy shit…even more sexy!”
  * Him still being able to use magic
  * Just because he’s free doesn’t mean his still not a genie!
  * Jackson and Yugyeom cooing at you two as you’re both sleeping in BamBam’s room all cuddled up together…
  * Jackson and Yugyeom bolting out of the apartment on nights that you and BamBam are having intimate moments…
  * Intimate moments with BamBam is magical xD
  * Not really…but it feels magical
  * His tough personality speaks in bed too…cause like…”oh shit Bam! Fuck!”
  * BamBam keep telling you that He’s lucky he lost his necklace to you
  * His also thankful to Yugyeom…
  * Him also telling you he Loves you…every morning, afternoon, and night…
  * Basically…he would be the sassy/sweetest boyfriend EVER!!!
  * He let’s you keep the necklace now…




	7. Fan Boy!Jackson

Jackson was thrilled. Probably over-excited but who wouldn’t be when it came to the one and only Y/N! He would have to be your number one fan. He practically owns all of your albums and posters and all the merchandise that ever came out. Yes…he may be broke…but who wouldn’t be when it came to the…well you get the picture.

He was your supporter no matter what. Even with all those OBVIOUSLY fake scandals that the media and Anti’s tried to pull you into, he always believed that you would never do that. You were way too sweet to get into something so bad.

That’s what you loved about him…You came home after practice and was immediately pulled into Jackson’s strong arms. Holding you so close just to protect you from all harm. “Welcome home baby.” You closed your eyes with a smile as he kissed your forehead. God you loved him.


	8. Conceal Yourself! (Jackson)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THis is a Disney movie based scenario. The movie I based this scenario from is Mulan. ENJOY!!

“What are you doing y/n? You can’t let the enemy know you’re a woman! Conceal yourself!”

You sighed as General Wang fixed your hair that was starting to fall out of your helmet. You did have to admit though…the gesture was cute…

You smiled at him and quickly placed a kiss to his cheek. “Thank you Jackson.”

Jackson thought he has just been stabbed in the heart. He knows that you know that calling him by his first name get’s to his heart. He felt his cheeks heat up and quickly turned his head away to keep you from looking at his red cheeks.

“Is the General blushing?” These are you favorite moments. Teasing Jackson to no end and watch him get embarrassed and frustrated.

“W-What? NO!  You’re seeing things Y/n.”

“Pretty sure your cheeks are red Sir.” You smirked because he turned around to look at you and you’re pretty sure he’s trying to figure out what to do with you.

And instead…he walks up to you and his cheeks get redder but ignores that fact that you know about it now and looks around to make sure you’re all clear and leans in to place a gentle kiss on your lips.

He clears his throat and smiles gently at you. “You’re embarrassing me but you’re also too cute and so I just had to kiss you.”

And now it was your turn to blush like mad “S-Sir! We could have be caught!”

“So? Literally half of the army knows that you’re a woman and half of China knows that General Wang and The Savior Y/n is a thing thanks to the Emperor.”

“Ugh. Don’t remind me.” You remembered it clearly. When the Emperor “whispered” to Jackson that you’re perfect for him and basically confessed Jackson’s feelings for him to you for half of China to hear…and the news traveled to your family and oh dear god your grandmother…She went insane when you came back home and would NOT STOP QUESTIONING YOU.

“Well, well, well. Looks like the General is a little busy at them moment with his girl.” Ling smirked as his other friends, Yao and Chien Po come from the corner of the carriage.

“Guys. Can I ever have privacy with my girl without you guys interrupting?”

Yao huffed and crossed his arms over his armored chest and looked at you both. “General, if we can’t have someone to love on right now, neither can you. It’s completely unfair.”

“Yao is right General. Unless you’re willing to share.” Chien Po…he may look nice but he’s a devil.

“I will never share Y/n to you guys.” Jackson wrapped an arm around your waist and smiled at the trio. “Besides, I would let you be loving on someone but sadly, you guys don’t have anyone right now right?”

“General Wang.” You watched as Jackson jumped a little at your stern voice and hesitantly looked back at your equally stern face.

“Y-yes my lady?”

“Now don’t tease them. They will find someone to love them just the way they are. Now let them be Jackson Wang.”

Jackson straightened up and scratched the back of his neck and glanced at the trio. “Sorry guys. I was a little harsh. Wait why are you guys laughing?”

“B-because you’re sooo whipped General.”

You covered your giggle but he heard it and looked back at you with his cheeks burning red but softened his gaze when you looked at him with a smile.He sighed and grabbed your hand and squeezed it. “I can’t wait until we get back from our mission and relax with each other. It’s been awhile since we relaxed.”

“I agree. Hey, I love you.”

Jackson looked at the trio behind him and smirked with pride. “I love you too Y/n.”


End file.
